Breath
by Annabelle Styles
Summary: All Human. The three Cullen boys are in the same car crash, sustain the same injuries, a lung puncture, and all need transplants. One problem, there's only one lung available, and all three will die without it. In the POVs of Alice, Rosalie and Bella.
1. The Call

**Summary: All Human. The three Cullen boys are in the same car crash, sustain the same injuries (lung puncture) and all need transplants. One problem, there's only one lung available, and all three will die without it. In the POVs of Alice, Rosalie and Bella.**

**All the phone calls in this Chapter happen at exactly the same time.**

**I now have a beta (I know, I'm happy too), my best friend Elizabeth AKA x-tobecontinued-x **

**And... The song that I love and goes with this FanFiction is called 'What Sarah Said' By Deathcab for Cutie (saddest song EVER)**

**I don't own Twilight, just this story-line.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Call **

**Bella's POV**

"Margarita!" I complained through the phone.

"_Love, a tiny piece of Pepa-" _

"No exceptions, Edward!" I said jokingly.

"_Okay... I'll see you in a few minutes, then. Love you." _Edward concluded,

"I love you, too" I replied, before pressing 'End Call' on the phone.

I put my phone down and went and joined Alice and Rose in the living room, who were arguing on what movie to watch, I sat next to Alice, pulled a few DVDs to myself and went through them, it was my house, my decision was final anyway.

"Honestly, Rose, I don't think watching a whole two hours of Tom Cruise moaning about his life is merely as interesting as a whole two hours of Taylor Lautner naked!" Alice argued.

"Topless, Alice" I muttered.

"Same thing" She said. I chuckled.

"Well, at least watching Tom Cruise you won't get in trouble for cradle-snatching!" Rose shouted.

"Rose, he's 17!" Alice half chuckled.

There was a long silent pause, before I heard sighing.

"Bella?!" They both said.

"I think..." I looked at them both "I think we should watch Little Ashes" I said, holding the DVD up.

"What do you see in Rob Pattinson?" Alice asked.

"He's hot... and kind of looks like Edward" I admitted, feeling my cheeks flush red. They both laughed at me, I took in a deep breath.

"They'll be here soon, we'd better get the DVD ready." I said, Alice moaned, kind of reminding me of a small child... or maybe even a teenager. "Alice." I said.

She sighed "Fine." Rosalie stood up, grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her up like a rag-doll.

I stood up myself and got the DVD out of it's case. I opened the cabinet where Edward had plugged the DVD player in, a DVD player I had no idea how to use.

I got out my cell and dialled his number in and awaited his answer.

"_Hello?_" That wasn't Edward's voice.

"Oh... um, sorry I seem to have dialled the wrong number," I was about to hang up when the man spoke again,

"_Are you Mrs. Cullen?_" He asked,

"Yes... why?" I had the feeling of panic. Why panic?

"_I'm a paramedic, I'm afraid I have some bad news..._"

**Alice POV**

"Rosalie, hurry up in there!" I shouted, banging my firsts against the door.

"I'm almost done, ever heard of 'patience', Alice?" Rose mumbled through the door.

"Ever heard of the term 'other people', Rose?" I joked, she muttered something that I pretended I didn't hear.

I sat on an arm chair that was outside the bathroom. I put my legs up and wrapped my arms around them. Minutes passed, and I grew even more impatient, so I decided to call Jasper, he's alwas got something interesting to tell me. I dialled his number and eventually someone answered,

"Hey Jazz, I-"

"_Is this Mrs. Hale_?" A man with a deep voice answered, I was sure that wasn't Jasper.

"Yes, why?" I asked, "Oh, sorry, I have the wrong number don't I? I always do th-"

"_No, you don't have the wrong number, I'm a paramedic, I'm afraid I have some bad news about your Husband..._" I sat up, and suddenly heard Bella gasp...

**Rosalie POV**

"Ever heard of the term 'other people', Rose?" Alice joked,

"Other people my ass" I muttered.

I sat up and put the pregnancy test on the sink, as I washed my hands. I put the toilet seat down and held the test against my chest, and close my eyes. I waited two minutes and opened my eyes. I pulled the test slowly away from my chest and into view. I smiled.

Positive.

Emmett and I are going to be parents. I'm pregnant. Me, Rosalie Lillian Hale, PREGNANT! It took me literally five seconds for it to hit me. I dropped the test and got out my phone, and got Emmett's number from my contacts,

"Emmett! I have great news, I'm pre-" But it wasn't Emmett on the phone.

"_Hello, is this Mr Cullen's wife?_" The man asked,

"Girlfriend actually, who's this?" I asked. Trying to calm myself from the excitement.

"_I'm a paramedic, I'm afraid I have some tragic news about your boyfriend..._" It was at that point I heard Alice mutter 'No' and Bella gasping...

**Bella POV**

"Edward." I muttered, feeling the tears begin to fall.

Not Edward, not my Edward. I never thought I'd hear the words 'Edward' and 'Crash' in the same sentence. I felt like I was hyperventilating, but I suddenly heard Alice and Rosalie.

I ran up the hall to find Alice sat cross legged on the armchair, with her face in her hands. She looked up and was crying,

"Alice?" I asked,

"Jasper... he... I..." She mumbled through her tears,

"What?" I asked again,

"He's been in a crash, Bella" She whispered

I paused "So has Edward." I said.

"What about-" Alice began, but Rosalie came out of the bathroom silently, looked at us, and burst into uncontrollable sobs.

"Emmett's been in a crash." She cried.


	2. Any News?

**Summary: All Human. The three Cullen boys are in the same car crash, sustain the same injuries (lung puncture) and all need transplants. One problem, there's only one lung available, and all three will die without it. In the POVs of Alice, Rosalie and Bella.**

**Sorry for uploading it so quickly, the only reasons are a) I have writers block on 'Watching Your Heart Break and b) I love this idea so much I wanted you to see it NOW!**

**I included my best mates sister, who adores Carlisle, she's called Suzie aka Sakeoi on Fanfiction. **

**So please review it.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Any News?  
Bella POV**

We were at the hospital in a matter of minutes. We ran through the lobby and up to the front desk,

"Can I help you three?" The woman asked, I heard Alice breathing deeply behind me.

"Have three men been brought in from a car crash?" I asked, with the sound of panic present in my tone.

"Yes they have, they were taken to A&E about ten minutes ago." She told us, from the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie sprint away to the stairs.

After we'd ran up the five flights of stairs to A&E, we ran through the miles and miles of corridors, lead by a very quick Rosalie. I suddenly saw Carlisle running the opposite way to us, I grabbed his arm in time,

"Bella, Alice, Rose, what are you doing here?" He asked,

"Where are they?" Alice panted.

"Who?" He asked in confusion.

"Edward, Emmett and Jasper, they were in a car crash!" I cried, he gasped.

"What? Okay, follow me to A&E." He told us.

We followed him and reached three rooms, all with masses of people going in and out of them. All three of us went silent as we watched them work on them. Eventually Carlisle took us to the private waiting room he'd asked for us. We were in there alone, Rosalie was in the far corner, just staring at the floor, Alice was stood up and staring out of the window, and I was sat with my head against the wall.

Suddenly, Carlisle came in to us, we all shot up.

"Any news?" Alice asked.

He took a deep breath, "They are all stable, but the sustained exactly the same injures in the crash," He began.

"What were they?" I asked.

"Nothing _too_ serious, although they all have a lung puncture from the impact of the crash," He explained.

"They will be okay though, right?" Rosalie asked, tears slowly forming in her eyes.

Carlisle sighed "They're currently being monitored, however if they're conditions don't improve, I've been told they may consider lung transplants."

Two words no person likes or wants to hear. I saw Rosalie collapse into her chair from the corner of my eye.

"Rose?" Alice asked, as she went and sat next to her.

"No... he can't... no." She whispered.

"Think positive, Rose." Alice said.

Suddenly, a nurse came in,

"Dr Cullen, your needed in ICU." She said, almost in a flirtatious kind of way.

"Thank you Suzie, I'll be up in a minute," He told her, she blushed. As she exited I vaguely heard her say 'Oh My God!', I smiled.

"I'll be back up soon, try not to worry, I'm sure they'll be fine." He smiled.

When he'd gone, I went and sat next to Rose and Alice. We sat in silence for a moment, but Rosalie scoffed, stood up and walked to the opposite side of the room.

"_Try _not to _worry_?" She muttered, she turned to us "Our boyfriends may need lung transplants and he's telling us not to worry?" She cried.

"Rosalie he's only trying to help, don't take it out on Carlisle." I shouted.

"Arguing isn't going to help," Alice said. "But if you two want me, I'll be with my _un_conscious boyfriend." Alice said as she stormed out of the room.

**Alice POV**

I slammed the door and walked to Jasper's room. I looked in and saw him unconscious with a breathing mask on. I took a deep breath and went in and sat on the bed. I looked at him for a few minutes, the began stroking his hair,

"Hey Jazz, it's Alice." I whispered, not expecting much of a reaction from him.

I moved my hand and put it in his, as if he was holding it.

"Please don't die, I love you more than life itself," I whispered, feeling a lump in my throat, indicating tears would start soon.

They came too quick, I burst into them and leant my head on his chest, and listened to his heartbeat, his faint heartbeat.

**Rosalie POV**

I sat at the opposite end of the room to Bella, who was on the phone to her dad, telling him what's happened. Alice came in, she walked slowly to her seat, not saying a word to us.

I decided to go see Emmett. I stood up, and went to his room. I opened the door slowly, only to hear the heart monitor beeps and his faint breathing. I sat on the bed next to him.

"Hi Em," I whispered, his eyes flickered, and they opened slightly, which shocked me.

"Rosie?" He breathed.

"I'm here Em," I smiled, he moved his hand and put it on mine. "Don't ever scare me like that, Emmett." I whispered.

"It's good to hear your voice, Rose." He said quietly. I got my hand and put it on his cheek.

"I love you." I said, as I leant over to him and kissed him. I sat back up and put his hand on my stomach.

"What are you doing?" He asked, he struggled to say it.

"I'm pregnant, Em." I smiled, he smiled back, but faintly.

"Rose that's wonder...ful," His eyes shut. I panicked and looked at the heart monitor, but it staying the same. He was just unconscious.

**Bella POV**

I put my phone back in my pocket just as Rosalie came back in. I looked at both her and Alice, their eyes were completely red from crying. I sat back just as Carlisle came in,

"Any news Carlisle?" I asked, but I knew from his expression that something wasn't right.

"I'm afraid they do need transplants," He sighed,

"OK, so how-"

"They need them within the next day or two, and without the new lung they will die." He began.

"So why aren't any doctors preparing them for surgery?!" Rosalie cried.

"That's one problem, you see there's only one lung at this hospital." He said.

"So can't you have two, I don't know, sent in?" Rosalie cried.

"That's the other thing, since they need the transplant within one or two days, having two delivered would take maybe a week to arrive." He explained. I felt my heart sink.

"So..." Rosalie looked down.

"Two of them will die?" I asked

* * *

**I love cliffies, don't you? Oh well.**

**Do my poll! 'Which Cullen boy should live in 'Breath'?**

**Review, maybe?**

**Love E.S.B.M.F xx**


	3. Bella's Decision

**Summary: All Human. The three Cullen boys are in the same car crash, sustain the same injuries (lung puncture) and all need transplants. One problem, there's only one lung available, and all three will die without it. In the POVs of Alice, Rosalie and Bella.**

**I see on the poll results so far you all want Emmett to live, I didn't expect that. Keep voting:P But I ****looked a few days later and seen you want Edward to live more, and Emmett's coming in second, 'What about poor Jasper?' says my beta.**

**Thanks to my beta for the line: 'My god! Edward's not even in the ground yet and your already trying to get with me!'**

**Oh, and when the line: 'You want my opinion, Bells?' comes up, play 'Winter' by Joshua Radin. Helps with the emotion**** of the story:) **

**Song/s for this chapter: You Are not Alone - Michael Jackson (Or the XFactor Finalist's version), I'll stand by you - Girls Aloud.**

**I don't own Twilight, just this storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bella's Decision  
Bella POV**

"I'll leave you three alone." Carlisle whispered as he left the room.

Two of them will die. One will live. It seemed surreal that this was happening to me, to _us_. I looked at Rose and Alice, they shared the same expression, shock, their faces were white.

"So," I breathed.

"So?" Alice shrugged.

"What do we do?" I asked.

Alice scoffed, "Why are you asking me?" She snapped. I slid down onto my chair. Alice sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just... scared." She whispered.

"We all are," Rosalie whispered. Alice and I looked at her.

"There will be a way round this, it can't be right letting_ two _people die, maybe Carlisle miss-heard the doctors," Alice said. She was in denial.

"Carlisle _is _a doctor, Alice, even if he did miss-hear them, he'd correct it." I said.

Rosalie sighed. "What if he didn't miss-hear them Alice, did you ever think about that? What if it's Jasper that ends up ten feet under?" She snapped.

"That was uncalled for Rosalie!" Alice screamed.

"It's true! You can't be in denial forever!" She shouted back.

I stood up and went for the door, but turned to them both,

"You two can waste your lives arguing over this, I'm going to have a life and go to La push." I said. I slammed the door behind me and made my way to the parking lot.

----

I reached La Push. I immediately spotted Jake in his garage, along with his car; his pride and joy. I parked up near the house and began walking over, but he saw me first.

"Bella!" He exclaimed. I Suddenly felt like crying, I thought of Edward and burst into tears. "Bella, are you OK?" He asked.

"Oh Jake!" I cried as I flung myself into his arms.

"Hey, what's happened?" He asked.

"Edward was in a crash and needs a lung transplant." I cried, my voice muffled as my face was nestled into his shirt.

"Oh. Are you OK?" He asked.

"Do I seem OK?" I snapped.

"Geez, sorry." He muttered. "What are you going to do, I mean, when is he getting the transplant, then?" He asked. I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes.

"That's the other thing, there's only one lung at the hospital, and they need it within a day or they'll die." I explained.

"_They_?" He asked.

"Jasper and Emmett were in the crash, too." I sighed.

"Ouch. That's horrible, so... two will die?" He asked, I nodded slowly. "Well, you know if anything happens, I'm always here for you." He said quietly,

I scoffed. "There's nothing you can do, Jake." I said, beginning to cry again.

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me, I hugged him back. But he suddenly pulled me closer, I instantly pulled away and smacked him.

"My god! Edward's not even in the ground yet and your already trying to get with me!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He said. I sighed.

"Just don't... do that. I don't want to do that to Edward, and then feel guiltly later." I whispered and hung my head.

He sighed. "You want my opinion, Bells?" He asked, I looked up and nodded.

"Tell me." I whispered.

He took my hand and we sat on a bench near the beach.

"This might seem a little... hypocritical coming from me, but, I was once told that if you loved someone, you'd let them go." He said, I looked down. I did love Edward, more than anything.

"But Jake, I _don't _want him to die." I whispered.

"Think though, do you like him suffering?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Of course not." I said as I looked up at him again.

"Exactly." He said. I hung my head again. "Just think about, Bells." He added.

I stood up and made my way back to my truck. I shut the door and started the engine, but one thing still bugged me. I opened the car window before I drove away,

"Jake?" I shouted, he turned.

"Yeah?" He shouted back.

"Who were you talking about when you said that you were once told that if you loved someone, you'd let them go?" I asked.

He sighed, "It was you, Bella." He said. I smiled, and drove back to the hospital.

* * *

**:) I thought I'd be nice to Team Jacob fans and have him in it. **

**Review, maybe? **

**x**


	4. Is this the end?

**Summary: All Human.**** The three Cullen boys are in the same car crash, sustain the same injuries (lung puncture) and all need transplants. One problem, there's only one lung available, and all three will die without it. In the POVs of Alice, Rosalie and Bella.**

**Just to be clear, everyone in this story is human!!**

**Thank you to my beta, who after we had a large note conversation over this in science, the outcome of the story has changed, so keep reading to find out. And she helped with the chapter name, so, thank you :)**

**And again, just to be clear, this will NOT turn into a JacobxBella story, I promise you that. EdwardxBella forever!**

**Songs for this chapter: 'I Will Follow You Into The Dark' AND 'Lack Of Color' both by Death Cab for Cutie. xx Youtube them.  
**

**I don't own Twilight, just this Storyline.**

**And... OLLY MURS TO WIN X-FACTOR!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Is this the end?  
Alice POV**

There he was, my night in shining armor, hooked up to the machines, all beeping and still. I couldn't get my head around it, the fact that he was lying there practically lifeless was heartbreaking for me.

I opened the door slowly and shut it again, trying to attract no attention from nearby nurses or doctors.

I sat on the bed and felt myself smile. I was so proud that Jasper had held on this long. I slipped my hand under his and gasped as his tightened around mine.

"Jasper?" I whispered, his eyes flickered and opened slightly.

"A-Alice." He stuttered, I smiled.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I can't believe I was so lazy not to-"

"Alice, stop blaming yourself." He croaked.

I sighed, "I was so worried, I thought that maybe... maybe you could have..." I shook my head,

"Don't think about that Alice, I'm awake now." He said. I saw him try and smile, but he only managed a faint smile.

I was happy he was awake. But he didn't look the same, he looked tired, he had black circles around his eyes. He kept saying he was fine, but I knew better, he didn't need to be tough around me. He was coughing a lot more, too, every few minutes in fact, that scared me the most, I had no idea what it meant.

"Are Em and Edward OK?" He asked, before coughing again.

"I... I don't know, Bella and Rose haven't said a word." I whispered.

"Oh-" He coughed again, and then again,

"Jasper, are you-" He put his hands down and my heart stopped.

Blood. There was tiny spots of blood on his palms, he was coughing up blood.

"Oh my god." I choked out.

"Don't panic, Alice." He whispered.

"Jazz, your coughing up blood." I panicked. He put his hand on mine again.

"It's fine, it means it's nearly the end." He said,

"End of what?" I asked.

"Of me." He said. I shook my head.

"Don't talk like that, you're going to be fine." I said, trying to hold back my tears.

"Alice-" He coughed again, and I felt a tear drip down my cheek.

He was coughing uncontrollably, I looked at his heart monitor. It was dropping, 68, 67, 66... I tried to ignore it. I looked at Jasper again, his palms covered in blood from his coughing.

"Alice, I-" He coughed again, "I want you to know that I lo-" He coughed again, his eyes were shutting also, "I love you, so much-" He coughed harder, "that... Marry me-"He coughed and he fell unconscious again.

"Yes!" I cried, "I will, Jasper wake up, please, I said yes!" I cried more.

I looked at the heart monitor again, 34, 31, 28... it was dropping quicker. "Jasper, don't leave me!"

His hand was still holding mine, tightly. I wrapped my other hand around his. I looked at the monitor again, 22, 20...

"I love you, Jasper, please, don't leave me" I cried. 18, 16, 14...

I released of one of my hands, Jasper's hand, that was holding mine, just fell onto the bed. "No, no, NO!" I cried.

Suddenly it was like everything was on mute and in slow motion, the flatline sound suddenly sounded. I felt Carlisle grab my shoulders and pull me back, as nurses and doctors flooded in.

"No, let go Carlisle!" I cried, "Jasper, don't leave me!" I screamed.

He shut the door and I leant against the wall and cried into my hands, but looked at them, I saw Jasper's blood on my hands. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder, and I looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Alice." Carlisle whispered "We've lost him."

I looked at the floor, then at my hands and burst into tears, and falling to my knees. Jasper was gone, my Jasper, my _fiance _was gone. Gone forever.

* * *

**Sorry Jasper fans, we've lost a Cullen :( My beta is a Jasper fan, and helped me write this. So, on the poll, it's out of Emmett and Edward now.**


	5. Dream Catch Me

**Summary: All Human.**** The three Cullen boys are in the same car crash, sustain the same injuries (lung puncture) and all need transplants. One problem, there's only one lung available, and all three will die without it. In the POVs of Alice, Rosalie and Bella.**

**Back in Bella P.O.V again. It will be in Rosalie P.O.V maybe next chapter.**

**The song lyrics are from 'I Will Follow You Into The Dark' by Death Cab for Cutie xx**

**The whole story is all planned, so only me and my beta know what's going to happen, muahahaha XD**

**And this chapter (as Bella is driving and such) is set at the same time as Jasper's death.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dream Catch me.  
Bella P.O.V**

As I drove I thought of Jacob's words over and over again, _if you loved someone, you'd let them go_. I did love him, and I hated how much he must be suffering right at this very moment, but I don't know how I'd live without him.

I stopped at a red light, so I turned the radio on and I sighed heavily when I heard the first few lyrics of the song,

_Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs  
_

I turned the radio off again, just as I pulled into the hospital parking lot. I casually walked inside and over to the elevator, in there was a woman, she looked about the same age as me,

"What floor?" She asked, with her finger hovering around each of the buttons,

"Um... 5, please." I said, she nodded and pressed the number '5'.

I hated moments like this, being in the elevator with a complete stranger, a _very _awkward moment. But she coughed, and spoke.

"So, what are you in here for?" She asked, as she played with her glossy red curls, smiling.

"Um..." I paused, I thought I should lie, I wasn't up for the whole sympathy thing yet, "I'm visiting a friend." I lied.

"Oh," She said.

"What about you?" I asked,

"I've just become an aunt." She grinned, "I've got a niece who my sister named Lucie ... and a nephew named Olly !"

For some reason, I was hit by jealously. I made I disappear with a simple smile to her news, it made her happy at least, although she did let out a small squeal of excitement.

Eventually I made it to my floor. I stepped out, but the woman shouted something to me,

"I hope your friend will be okay." She shouted before the doors shut.

"So do I." I muttered.

I walked up the corridor and around the corner to their rooms, but saw Alice crouched on the floor, with her head in her hands, with Rosalie's arm around her.

_Oh no_ I thought.

I went up to them, and Rose looked up. "He's died." She mouthed.

My hands covered my mouth. Jasper was dead. Those words didn't seem to fit, they didn't work. I knelt down beside Alice, and put my arm around her, she looked at me, and her eyes were red and black from her mascara.

"Alice, I'm... I'm so sorry." I whispered, she cried again, and leant her head on my shoulder. I'd never seen her so upset before, not like this.

----

A few hours after Jasper's death, Alice was in an office with a doctor, who was explaining_ everything_ to her. Rosalie was in with Emmett again, who was probably the healthiest of the three... well, two.

I went into the waiting room again, and sat in the far corner. I glanced at the clock, it was 4:30 in the morning. I sighed and lied down on the couch, and shut my eyes, and dreamt of when Edward and I got engaged.

_Edward pulled up in his Volvo at my house, and opened the door._

_"Madame," He said in a hilariously bad attempt at a French accent._

_"Thank you, Edward." I smiled. I buckled myself in and he threw me a handkerchief. "What's this for?" I asked confused._

_"It's a blindfold." He said. I groaned._

_"Edward, I hate surprises, you know that." I said, he chuckled._

_"Please, you'll love it, I promise." He smiled._

_"Okay, for you" I sighed. _

_He helped me with the blindfold and set off driving. We eventually stopped, and I smiled, moe like grinned. I suddenly hard the car door shut. I gasped loudly._

_"EDWARD!" I shouted, I heard him laugh._

_"I'm only messing with you, love, here." He took the blindfold off me, and I was facing a restaurant._

_"Um..." I was speechless, "This doesn't look familiar."_

_"Love, this is the restaurant where were we went on our first date, remember?" He asked, I chuckled too._

_"I _do_ remember out first date, our real first date was seeing that awful Rom-Com at the movies." I corrected. _

_"OK... our official first date." He smiled, his heart melting croaked smile._

_I sighed "Okay, let's go inside."_

_We walked in hand in hand into the restaurant. We were seated on the veranda, over looking the wonderful view, which luckily, included a large full moon. After we ordered our food, Edward put his hand on mine._

_"I love you." He said._

_"I love you, too." I replied._

_"These past few months have been... amazing for me, for us. When we first met was the best moment of my life, and I'll never forget it," He adjusted his hand and lifted mine, to kiss it. "I love you more than there are stars in the sky, I love you more than there are grains of sand on... La push." I giggled._

_He suddenly left his chair and went onto one knee, my heart was literally doing 500 bpm. _

_"Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the greatest honer, of becoming my wife?" He asked, getting out the black velvet box and putting it in my hand._

_"YES!" I burst out with giggles and tears of happiness._

_I leapt out of my chair and hugged him tightly, and kissed him passionately. _

_"Oh Edward, this is my happiest moment of my life." I whispered._

_"Bella, I love yo"-_

I suddenly woke up to the sound of running and shouting, I went out of the room and saw them running into Edward's room. It was then I heard the beeping of the heart monitor.

"Edward! No!" I screamed...

* * *

**Cliffie. Oooh, will Edward die? So many questions!**

**Review, maybe?**

**x-x**


	6. Goodbye my Lover

**Summary: All Human.**** The three Cullen boys are in the same car crash, sustain the same injuries (lung puncture) and all need transplants. One problem, there's only one lung available, and all three will die without it. In the POVs of Alice, Rosalie and Bella.**

**Remember I ended on a cliffhanger last time, ready to find out what happens? Remember, Already planned :)**

* * *

_Previously..._

_I suddenly woke up to the sound of running and shouting, I went out of the room and saw them running into Edward's room. It was then I heard the beeping of the heart monitor._

_"Edward! No!" I screamed..._

**Chapter 6: Goodbye my Love.  
Bella P.O.V**

I stood with tears forming in my eyes slowly, my whole body frozen in place. I watched the nurses and doctors running in and out of his room. I felt so powerless, my Edward was fighting for his life in literally the next room, and I stood watching the nurses and doctors help him stay alive.

Carlisle turned my way and ran to my side.

"Bella, you shouldn't be here." He said,

"What's happening to him." I asked, forcing back my tears.

"He went into cardiac arrest." He told me.

"I thought it was his lung that was the problem?" I asked, he gave a slight chuckle.

"Yes, it is. But he's struggling breathe and obviously his heart is under a lot strain." He explained.

I swallowed heavily "Is he okay?" I asked.

"His heart rate is back to normal, yes." He began, I sighed with relief, "But he's under supervision at the moment."

"Can I... see him?" I asked quietly, I looked at Carlisle, and he nodded.

I followed him into the room, after the last of the doctors left. I forced back some more tears before sitting down on the bed, he looked so lifeless, so still, it scared the hell out of me. I looked at Carlisle again,

"Can I touch him?" I asked,

"Of course." He smiled.

I put my hand on his chest carefully, and relaxed again. I saw his chest move up and down as he was breathing, which gave me hope. I then moved my hand and slid it under his, and smiled at him.

"I hate you for scaring me like that, Edward." I whispered, my voice shaky. "But... I love you too much for me to lose you, I can't imagine my life without you." I added.

I kissed my palm and put it on his chest.

"Remember what you told me?" I said, on the edge of sobbing now "Look after my heart, I left it with you?" I suddenly cried "Well, My heart will look after you, it will make you better." I told him. "I promise."

I was hoping too much for a response from him, but there was nothing. I stood up, but crouched next to is head,

"I love you." I whispered.

---

I sat in the waiting room again, looking at my engagement ring. What if he did die? I shook my head, no, he can't. Alice suddenly walked in, she was silent. Her eyes were still red and tear filled.

"Alice?" I asked. She just stared at the floor. I got up and sat next to her.

She looked up at me, "I just... I can't believe he's actually gone, Bella." She said.

"Oh I'm so sorry Al-"

A nurse suddenly walked in with a box labelled 'Hale, Jasper' on it.

"Mrs. Hale, I have your husband's things here." She said, I saw Alice flinch when they referred her to Jasper's wife. She attempted to smile at the nurse, and took the box.

"Thank you." She whispered.

She put the box on her knee, and took out the things in the box, his wallet, sunglasses and such. She laid his coat on the chair, but something fell out of the pocket, we both looked at each other. Alice picked it up,

"Oh." I choked out.

She opened the black velvet box, there was a ring inside.

"Alice, I- He was going to-"

"He already did, before he..." She stopped, and cried.

"Alice, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I repeated.

She took the ring from the box, and put it on her finger. I put my arm around her and she automatically put her head on my shoulder. I saw her hold her hand up, and she looked at the ring.

It seemed like minutes had passed, and Alice sat up again.

"I'd better, um, go put his stuff in the car." She whispered.

"Do you want any help?" I asked.

She shook her head "I need to be alone."

She exited the room, and I was alone. I looked at my ring again, then I remembered, we were due to be married in two weeks time. All the chaos of the crash had lead me to forget. My dress had be ordered, Edward's suit and the venue as well, it was all perfect.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps, they were running, and getting closer. I went to the door and opened it, my heart stopped. They were gathering in Edward's room.

I ran into his room and gasped when I saw them doing CPR on him,

"Charging at 200, clear." I jumped as they charged it.

I felt someone grab my shoulders, it was Carlisle and Rosalie. I didn't bother fighting them, I let them pull me out.

"Bella, they're doing all they c-"

"It's his time, I new it would come." I whispered.

I saw Rosalie look over my shoulder, I turned and followed her gaze.

"Time of death, 9:34am." A Nurse announced.

I suddenly ached everywhere, my emotions didn't know what to do. I felt Rosalie's hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged her away. I went back into the room and up to Edward's lifeless body.

"Bella you sho-" Carlisle stopped mid sentence.

I was at touching distance of his body. I saw his ring glisten from the lamp beside him, I took it from his finger, put it in his hand and closed it into a fist.

"My heart is with you forever, now." I whispered to him. I kissed his fist and let it drop on the bed.

Then I thought of the lyrics I heard earlier,

_Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark..._

* * *

**I hated writing this Chapter, killing off Edward wasn't the easiest thing I've ever done, considering I'm a Team Edward. **

**Well, Emmett's left now!**

**Review, maybe? xx**


	7. Unintended

**Summary: All Human.**** The three Cullen boys are in the same car crash, sustain the same injuries (lung puncture) and all need transplants. One problem, there's only one lung available, and all three will die without it. In the POVs of Alice, Rosalie and Bella.**

**I know, I hate me too for killing off Edward, but I made Emmett live for my friend Sammy, who is Team Emmett (and Team Jacob) and thinks that Emmett doesn't get a chance in fanfictions.**

**Love my beta for the chapter name, and some of the speech in this chapter, she helped me ALOT in this chapter, thank :P**

**It starts in Rosalie P.O.V :)**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :(**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Unintended  
Rosalie P.O.V**

I watched as Bella said her last goodbye to Edward, and I couldn't help but shed a tear for her. She turned around and left the room, I wiped my eyes and put my arm around her,

"Are you okay, Bella?" I asked her, she continued staring at the floor.

"I need to... to be alone." She muttered, before shrugging my arm away and going back into the waiting room.

I watched her again, she went into the corner of the room, and pulled her feet up onto the chair, and wrapped her arms around her legs and stared out of the window,

"Poor girl." I whispered, being distracted by a door closing behind me, I turned and saw Alice.

"What's happened?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"Edward's..." I couldn't say the word, but judging by Alice's expression, I saw she knew what I was trying to say.

"Oh no." She said,

She ran into the waiting room. Bella looked at her and burst into tears, and hugged Alice tightly, the knew what on another was going through, they'd both lost they're fiancé's. I felt lucky, my husband was still alive, fighting. I went to the viewing window of his room, and smiled. I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder,

"He's tough," He said, I chuckled.

"Yes, my bear," I chuckled "My Emmy-bear."

I turned as I saw a nurse enter Emmett's room, "What's she doing?" I asked, trying not to panic. Carlisle chuckled.

"He's being prepped for surgery," He began, I felt confused at first, then realized the reason.

"Is he getting the lung?" I asked, feeling a very large grin appear on my face.

Carlisle nodded "Yes, of course... but you'll need to tell them," He said, I followed his gaze to the waiting room door.

I took a deep breath and stepped forward, and walked to the door. I put my hand on the handle, and turned to Carlisle, who gave me a nod of encouragement. I opened and stepped through the door and into the waiting room, to find Alice sat with Bella.

"Guys I'm.. I'm sorry to hear about Jasper and Edward." I said quietly, Bella looked at me with her blood shot eyes, but didn't even attempt to smile, she just nodded.

"You don't need to apologize, Rose." Alice whispered, I shook my head.

"No, Alice. I do, Emmett's still alive and is..." I paused, Alice looked at me,

"Emmett's what?" She asked, I sighed "Rose?"

"Emmett's having the transplant." I whispered,

"What?" She asked.

"Emmett's having th-" She shook her head.

"No, I heard that." She half shouted,

"What then?" I asked, with anger in my tone.

She scoffed, "What is this Rose, a raffle, a big game to you?! My future husband wouldn't be dead if he had the transplant. They haven't been dead a day and your already moving on as if they were never here!" Alice snapped, "You know what. Just go." She whispered.

I stood up and headed for the door. But stopped as Bella spoke. "No, wait a minute, I need to speak." She said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Did you ever stop to think about how this would have made _us_ feel Rose? I'd love to say at least someone survives after all that's happened, but me and Alice we won't ever fully _live_ again!" She cried and collapsed into her seat.

I turned to the door again, but something stopped me, "Did you ever think that Emmett had something to live _for_?" I shouted,

"What the hell are you talking about, Rosalie? Jasper and Edward have, or should I say _had_ something to live for." Alice replied.

"No, something more than _you_." I began, she pulled a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" She asked, I looked at Bella, who now had her head up.

"I mean I'm... I'm..." I sighed, "Pregnant." I whispered.

"Rosalie thats-"

Everything began to blur, I felt really light headed. I put my hand on the wall for support, put it didn't work.

"Rosalie, are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" Everything went black. All I heard were voices, but they soon faded...

* * *

**Sorry to end it like that, I know it's nothing to do with the story, but there would of been less if I'd of ended it my other way.**

**Will Rosalie be OK? **

**And thanks to my beta who really helped me out with this chapter, she's writing a Fanfic at the minute, I'll link you all when she's wrote the first chapter :)**

**E.S.B.M.F x**


	8. The Waiting Game

**Summary: All Human.**** The three Cullen boys are in the same car crash, sustain the same injuries (lung puncture) and all need transplants. One problem, there's only one lung available, and all three will die without it. In the POVs of Alice, Rosalie and Bella.**

**Ended on another cliff hanger for you:)**

**NEWS: I've wrote Chapter 1 of the My Heartache and Yours Sequel, 'Our Heartache', will be released soon.**

**Olly and Joe, guys in X FACTOR! OLLY TO WIN!**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT... :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Waiting Game  
Rosalie P.O.V**

"Rosalie?" A distant voice said, was I dead?

"Can you hear us, Rose?" It said again. Then I realized I wasn't dead, that was Alice's voice.

I tried opening my eyes, and saw Alice's and Bella's faces, both with worried expressions on them. I took in a gulp of air, and opened my eyes fully. They both sighed with relief.

"Oh Rose, we were so worried, I'm sorry about before." Alice said at about 60 mph, I chuckled.

"Relax Alice, I'm fine." I said, but my smile faded, "Where's Emmett? Hows my baby?" I asked, Alice turned to Carlisle,

"He's gone to theatre," Carlisle said from behind Alice, "And your baby's fine, you only fainted because of all the stress your under." He smiled, I sighed and fell back to my pillow.

----

Carlisle cleared me and said I was okay to stand up. I sat in the waiting room with Alice and Bella, of course they were still grieving, surprisingly in different ways, Alice was very happy, I think she was trying to distract herself. Bella on the other hand was very quiet, she wasn't speaking and was just staring out of the window, occasionally looking at her engagement ring.

Alice suddenly hopped up and sat next to me,

"So, what you gonna call your baby?" She asked, she was trying to distract herself again.

"Um, it's too early to decide on a name, I want to do that with Emmett, anyway." I explained, she groaned,

"Oh you must have your _own _ideas!?" She chuckled,

I smiled faintly, "Okay... for a boy... maybe, Olly or Joe." I said, Alice nodded and smiled.

"And a girl?"

"Um... maybe Mariah or..." I paused, and thought of an amazing name "Emmelie."

She held a confused expression, "Emmelie?" She asked, I chuckled,

"It's my name and Emmett's together." I told her, she smiled.

"That's adorable, in memory of Emmett incase he..." She hinted the word,

"Why do you say that?" I asked,

"Well, you never know Rose." She said quietly,

"He wouldn't leave us." I whispered, putting my hand on my stomach,

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up incase something bad _does _happen." She explained.

"Well it won't Alice." I half shouted, "I know it." I added.

----

I was left waiting a good few more hours. Alice and Bella were asleep along a row of chairs. I was sat alone, silently. It was torture waiting like this, worse than the damn pregnancy test earlier. I stood up and began pacing. I began with some scenarios why the operation was taking forever.

1- Operations take forever anyway, especially transplants like this.

2- Something's gone wrong, like maybe he had a bleed on the table (I shuddered at that thought).

3- They'd forgotten the lung, or mistaken the lung for maybe a liver or something. (I'd blame the intern)

I decided I liked number one best. I sat back down again and leant my head back on the wall. Everytime I heard footsteps, I tensed up, hoping it was Carlisle or a nurse bringing me news about Emmett.

Suddenly, I heard a woman's voice, and she opened the door, I bolted up.

"Mrs Hale?" She asked, I nodded,

"That's me, how's Emmett?" I asked instantly. She smiled.

"Your husband survived and we had no complications in the operation," She began, "We're keeping him in for the next week or so, just to make sure everything's going well." She added, I grinned.

"Thank you so, so much, um..." I paused, she chuckled,

"Call me Elizabeth." She smiled.

"Right, thank you Elizabeth." She smiled and nodded and left the room.

I immediately felt like screaming, shouting with happiness. I couldn't help the large grin I had on my face, from ear to ear. I sat down and leant my head back again, but sat up again,

I put my hands on my stomach, "Your daddy's going to be fine." I whispered to my unborn baby.

I heard wheels suddenly, I stood up and saw them wheeling Emmett back into his room. I went out and stood at the door until they'd finished, but I stopped a nurse,

"When will he wake up?" I asked her,

"Any time now." She told me, I smiled.

"Thank you."

I went and sat at his bedside, and grinned again. "Any time." I whispered to myself.

I put my hand on his and stroked it, it felt so cold. Suddenly, his hand twitched and grasped mine slightly. I moved to the edge of my seat and put my other hand on his cheek,

"Emmett," I whispered, "Emmett, it's Rosalie."

I saw his eyes twitch. I smiled, "Come on, Emmett." I whispered again, his eyes opened slightly. "Emmett, please, I love you."

His eyes opened fully, but I laughed when he squinted at the light.

"Hey you." I said to him,

"Hi." He croaked.

* * *

**Emmett's had the Op! Yeah! **

**I'm releasing the playlist for this on my profile SOON.**

**Review, maybe? (Because for each chapter there's like 100's of views, WHERE ARE YOUR REVIEWS?)**

**Love E.S.B.M.F x x**


	9. Explantations

**Summary: All Human.**** The three Cullen boys are in the same car crash, sustain the same injuries (lung puncture) and all need transplants. One problem, there's only one lung available, and all three will die without it. In the POVs of Alice, Rosalie and Bella.**

**The Playlist is up, incase you want to re-read the story with the music to it, as it may help set the scene and emotion better. (Hence the songs helped my inspiration)**

**Here's Elizabeth's fanficton: **.net/s/5573280/1/A_Chapter_In_My_Life_Called_Texas **(****Read and Review it! I'm in it soon!)**

**Please do my poll on my profile:) I need to know what you'd read!**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, UNFORTUNATELY:( OMC 10 Days till X-mas**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Explantations  
Rosalie P.O.V**

I was so happy to see his gorgeous (and sexy) blue eyes again. I kissed him lightly on his forehead and let him hold my hand, I had missed the feel of his warm hands.

He coughed to clear his throat, "How are Edward and Jasper?" He asked, I was hoping to avoid that question for a little while longer.

I took a deep breath, "They... died." I whispered, I heard him gasp slightly.

"Wha- How?" He asked,

"Jasper caught bronchitis and Edward had a heart attack," I explained, he tried and failed not to cry,

"Look away, you're not seeing me cry, Rose!" He sobbed lightly, I chuckled.

"I think your manly for crying, Em." I whispered, he looked at me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Rose," He said, wiping his eyes, "how are Bella and Alice taking it?" He asked,

"Differently, Alice is distracting herself, like asking random questions," I chuckled,

"What about Bella?" He asked, his voice serious.

I sighed, "She took it the worst, she's grieving, obviously. But, she's been really quiet lately." I said.

"Wow, guess I should feel lucky to be alive." He said, looking at his hands.

It went quiet. I tried to distract myself from the scars on his hands and face, especially the stitches he had on his forehead. I sat and put my hand on my stomach, then realized there was one thing that I hadn't asked yet,

"How did this... happen?" I whispered, he looked up, "How did you crash, I mean, you're a great driver, was it another car, was there a deer on the road?" I asked, he looked at the scar on his hand, and looked at me again,

"I wasn't driving, Jasper was." He corrected, I nodded, "And no, there was no deers or other cars involved, it was something else." He chuckled, I guessed the idea of deers was stupid, but it was possible.

"So... what happened?" I asked.

**Emmett POV**

_Flashback:-_

_"Okay... I'll see you in a few minutes, then. Love you." Edward said to Bella over the phone. _

_"Love you." I mocked in Edward's tone, he smacked my arm._

_"Shut it, lover boy." He muttered, I laughed._

_"Sure, _I'm _lover boy." I joked._

_I sat back and started to hum a song I had in my head, and thought of the night I had with Rosalie... wow! I suddenly heard something fall from Jasper's coat pocket, I sat up,_

_"Jasper, what just fell out of your pocket?" I asked, as Edward picked it up._

_"I um..." He hesitated, Edward opened the little black box, and both Edward and I gasped in perfect unison._

_"Jasper Hale!" We both said,_

_"You can't tell her," _

_"Obviously," I muttered._

_"Shut up." He frowned, "I didn't want anyone to know until I actually did it, but I guess you know now." He sighed, with his eyes still on the road. _

_"Don't worry, Jazz, we won't tell her," Edward smiled, "When were you planning on doing it?" He asked,_

_"Tonight, before the movie." He said._

_Edward and I smiled, "Can I see it?" I asked, reaching for the box. _

_Edward handed me it and I fell back into my seat. I opened it and felt my eyes widen automatically, and my mouth fall open, too. Edward looked round and laughed at my expression._

_"What's so funny?" Jasper asked,_

_"How much did you spend on this?!" I asked, taking the engagement ring from the pouch._

_"Two months salary, the traditional amount." He smiled._

_I looked at Edward, put the ring back in the box and passed it to him. We continued driving in silence, then Jasper suddenly coughed,_

_"Think she'll say yes?" He asked, I nodded._

_"Sure, man, she loves you." I said._

_Jasper looked at me through the wing mirror, and we smiled at each other, but Edward suddenly gasped,_

_"Holy shit, WOLF!" He shouted, Jasper and I looked forward in confusion._

_"JASPER, SLOW DOWN!" I shouted._

_Jasper swerved quickly and we skidded down a hill into the forest...._

_End of Flashback._

I saw Rosalie's expression, worry. Fear.

"Then it all went... dark, Rose, real dark. I thought I was dead." I whispered, she put her hand on my cheek.

**Rosalie POV**

I put my hand on his cheek, and smiled at him.

"You're okay now, that's the main thing." I smiled, putting my hand on my stomach again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" He asked in confusion.

"You know why?" I said.

"Um... I don't remember you being ill."

"You mean you don't remember what I told you?" I asked, he shook his head. "I'm pregnant, I found out before I learned you'd crashed, and since I thought you wouldn't make it, I told you then, but you fell unconscious." I explained.

I saw him smile. "Rose, that's wonderful!" He said, I giggled.

"A young Mr Cullen," I smiled.

"Or a Young _Mrs_ Cullen" He said, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

**Yeaah. Thanks again to my beta, and who helped me with the wolf thing, get the pun there? :P **

**Thanks, please Read and Review. x**

**Love E.S.B.M.F x**


	10. Author's Note

**Hi Hi,**

**Okkk. Let me get a few things straight:**

**1) It's an all human FanFiction, so Jacob isn't a Werewolf and the Cullens' aren't vampires.**

**2) The reason Jacob was calm when Bella told him about the crash because that's just typical Jacob.**

**Keep those in mind for your next review, okkk.**

**O'right, love you guys. Merry Christmas, **

**E.S.B.M.F aka Annie :) xx**


	11. The Last Goodbyes

**Summary: All Human.**** The three Cullen boys are in the same car crash, sustain the same injuries (lung puncture) and all need transplants. One problem, there's only one lung available, and all three will die without it. In the POVs of Alice, Rosalie and Bella.**

**A lot of POV changes in this chapter. Sorry :)**

**It's a joint funeral. Sorry that the speeches aren't very long, either.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Last Goodbyes.  
Alice POV.**

I didn't want to open my eyes. I wanted the last week to be a nightmare. I decided to open one eye, I opened it slowly to see the other half of the bed empty, I sighed and opened both eyes. I wasn't exactly used to waking up alone yet.

I sat up and looked at the calender. March 6th, the worst date of my whole life, Funeral Day.

I sighed heavily this time, and set off downstairs. I picked up the mail and dropped the rest of it. The letter I was holding was addressed to Jasper. I didn't dream of opening it, so I placed it on the coffee table, and went and sat on the couch. I switched the television on, and flicked through the channels. Of course, nothing was on, so I went to the computer desk.

I switched it on and waited a good few minutes. I finally turned the screen on, and fell back into my chair.

A picture of Jasper and I came up, it was from when we first moved in together, Bella had found a camera and went photo crazy. I smiled and sighed.

**Bella POV**

I didn't sleep at all. I had lied awake nearly all night, staring at the roof, arguing with myself whether I should look at _his _side of the bed. Of course I eventually did, it was like taking a bullet, though.

Even though it had been almost a week, I hadn't got used to that awful silence, not hearing his voice when I enter a room.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom, I was a mess. My hair was like a birds nest, an my eyes were red - I'd obviously cried again last night. I splashed myself with water to wake myself up, and then I went to the kitchen. I noticed immediately I had 3 messages on my cell. I put the phone on speaker and began making breakfast,

"_Hey Love, it's Edward, just calling to say I love you._" I dropped my plate, and turned to my phone, it began playing the second message.

"_Bella, it's Edward. Did you get the flowers I sent? If you didn't, well, your getting some flowers from me, ha ha. Love you._" Said the second one.

Finally the last one, it was from the date of the crash. "_Hey Bella. We might be a bit late home, Emmett was being picky with his toppings, _again._ Start the movie without us, love you loads._"

I felt frozen in place, I felt numb again. I looked at my phone and saw what time that message was left, half an hour before the crash. I shivered.

I went back upstairs and saw my calender, it was the day of the Funeral. I went into my closet and almost fainted, my wedding dress was there. I took it out and put it to my body, it looked amazing. But it would look better with Edward next to me.

**Rosalie POV**

I turned over to see Emmett's eyes wide open, but they were filled with sadness, I propped myself up with my elbow,

"What's wrong, Emmett?" I asked, yawning afterwards.

"It's the 6th, the day of the funeral." He whispered. I sighed with him.

"Don't worry," I smiled,

We both got up and Emmett went into the bathroom and I decided to get changed. I went into my closet an saw a white dress, the bridesmaid dress for Bella and Edward's wedding. She must really be down about that, everything has to be cancelled, the cake, honeymoon. Everything.

I pushed the dress aside and got out a black skirt and blouse.

----

Emmett and I were meeting Bella and Alice at the church. We arrived and immediately spotted Alice and Bella, Alice was already in tears. I ran over to them and hugged them both, I saw Emmett edge over to them.

"I'm sorry, guys." He said, Alice nodded and Bella and smiled weakly.

"It's not your fault, Em." Alice whispered.

We made our way into the church, and we saw Carlisle and Esme at the front, along with Bella's dad. I also saw some of Edward's friends, and Jasper's as well.

We walked at sat near Carlisle and Esme, Carlisle had his arm around Esme, who was close to tears, too.

"We are gathered here today to say goodbye to two wonderful men, Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale." Bella and Alice were sat together, and looked at each other. "The wife of Jasper, Mrs Alice Hale," Alice flinched again, "would like to say a few words."

She stood up and went to the stand.

She took a deep breath, "Jasper was actually my fiancé, but we weren't engaged for very long, obviously." She attempted to laugh, but she couldn't. She was quiet for a few minutes, then she burst into tears.

She took another deep breath and wiped her eyes, "I'm really going to miss Jasper, he was... wonderful to me." She managed to say before letting out more tears.

She walked back to her seat and cried onto Bella's shoulder. Emmett was next to stand up.

"I love you." I mouthed to him, he smiled.

He took in a deep breath and chuckled slightly, "It's strange, I never thought I'd ever have to make this speech," He said, "Guess I was wrong." He added.

He went quiet for a minute, which worried me for a second because Emmett wasn't a quiet person, "I didn't just lose my brothers, I lost my best friends. It shouldn't have been them, it should of been me." He said quietly. He opened his mouth again, but nothing came out, he looked at me and walked back to his seat.

Bella stood up next, she lifted out a piece of paper from her bag and placed it on the stand. She looked up, "Edward and I were due to be married, we were engaged, the wedding was actually going to be next week. Guess it will never happen, now." She sighed. I saw a tear fall down her cheek, but she carried on,

"Edward was my soul mate, and nobody can replace him, ever, he was one in a million... _my_ one in a million." She let more tears fall, "I'll always love him, no matter what I ever say, no matter what I've ever said _to_ him, the arguments, they mean nothing now." She cried. I felt myself start crying, Emmett slipped his arm around me.

She walked down and sat down, and cried more.

They played a few songs in memory of them, a few of Edward and Jasper's favorites to be exact. Then the coffins were carried outside to be buried, Emmett and Bella's friend Jacob helped with that, along with Carlisle and Charlie, Bella's dad.

When the coffins were placed in the ground, Bella and Alice threw Roses into the graves, and blew kisses at them.

When the dirt was being filled in, Bella and Alice stayed and watched, to say they're last goodbyes.

* * *

**Not the last chapter. Awwh I cried writing the Speeches, **

** Stop Crying Your Heart Out - Leona Lewis is the main inspiration :)**

**Love E.S.B.M.F xx MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	12. Memories and Revelations

**Summary: All Human.**** The three Cullen boys are in the same car crash, sustain the same injuries (lung puncture) and all need transplants. One problem, there's only one lung available, and all three will die without it. In the POVs of Alice, Rosalie and Bella.**

**OMC Snow! We have had Snow! Ahh :) Crap Powdery snow, so we can't make snowballs:(**

**The italics are dreams. Just thought I'd remind you since there is a lot in this chapter **

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Memories and Revelations  
****Bella POV**

I sat in my room, with my arms wrapped around my knees, like I had done for the last few days. I hadn't gone out, I hadn't even seen Alice or Rosalie since the funeral. I didn't want them to see me crying, I'd been crying a lot lately.

It was my own fault, I'd been in denial ever since he died,_ hoping_ it was all a dream, or nightmare should I say.

I'd ignored the phone calls from Alice and Rosalie, even my dad and Jacob. I just stayed in my room all day, and cried myself to sleep at night. Whenever I heard his name it would set me off, the slightest thing to do with him would cause me to breakdown.

One night, I decided I'd attempt to fall asleep. It took me a few minutes but I eventually did, and my last thought was his name. Edward.

_I was stood in the middle of a main road, it was getting dark, 'Twilight' as Edward would say. There was no cars at all, and it was only lit by two or three visible street lights. Suddenly, a car came round the corner, it was Jasper's car. It was coming fast, and I saw Jasper with is head slightly turned, and Edward was shouting at him._

_Jasper turned and I heard the tires screeching, I covered my ears. The car span out of control, and skidded down the hill. _

_"NO!" I screamed, falling to my knees._

I woke up panting and crying. I checked the time and saw it was only early. I fell back on the pillow and stared at the roof.

"Are you okay, love?" A familiar voice said,

"Just a nightmare." I whispered.

"What about, it seemed bad, you were screaming."

"I dreamt I saw your crash, I was there and I couldn't stop it." I sighed.

"It's okay, I'm here." He said. I blinked and realized he wasn't there, it was my imagination.

I put my hand on his pillow and started crying again. I knew it was crazy talking to him, even though he wasn't even there. The problem was, it felt good. It felt like everything that had happened... hadn't. Like talking to him made me feel better and whole again.

I fell back onto my pillow again, and fell asleep again.

_I was in a room, a white room. It was the hospital. Suddenly I saw Edward lying on the hospital bed, all wired up and... alive. Suddenly, beeping started, and doctors ran in. Not again, he can't die again!_

_"Edward!" I cried._

_I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, and it shook me violently._

_"Bella." It said. It was Alice. _

I bolted up, and saw Alice sat on the edge of my bed.

"Alice?" I asked, blinking to wake myself up.

"Are you okay, Bella?" She asked, sympathy present in her voice. "It's just that... you were screaming."

"Screaming?"

"Yes, you were having a nightmare." She told me.

"Oh." I choked out. "I've had a lot of those, lately." She smiled.

It surprised me, her smile. It was happiness. Had she forgotten that Jasper had died? I sat up further and rubbed my eyes so I could see clearer. "Alice?" I asked,

"Yes?"

"Why are you... smiling?" I asked,

"Am I not allowed?" She smiled, _Ugh! _I thought.

"Well, Jasper's just died, don't you think you need to.. grieve?"

"Is that why you've been locked away for the past few days, not answering my calls, you were grieving?" She asked, I blushed. "Bella, we all grieve differently. You obviously chose this way." She said.

"What did you do?"

"Shop."

"Figures." I muttered. She chuckled.

----

I got up, and changed into some clothes that Alice had chosen out for me. After I went downstairs and saw her making me breakfast. She spun around and skipped to the table, placing the plates down.

"I can make myself breakfast Alice." I chuckled, as I sat down.

"I know, I just thought I'd be kind." She smiled, biting the toast. I smiled and bit into the toast crust.

"So what are our plans today?"

"_Our_?"

"Yes, you need your social life back." She smiled.

"No I don't." I muttered.

"Come on, how about the mall?" She suggested, translation: We _are_ going to the mall. _NO_ EXCUSES!

"Whatever." I whispered, she grinned.

"Excellent." She clapped.

----

Alice insisted on driving, claiming she drove quicker, when I really knew she didn't trust me incase I drove 'the wrong way' to the mall. We turned a corner and down a quiet forest road.

As we drove, we came to a familiar corner. Then I realized it was the road the crash happened. I took a deep breath in, Alice looked at me.

"Bella?"

"This is where..." I sighed, I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Where what?" She asked, turning the music down.

"The crash... it happened here." She slammed the brakes.

We both got out and I lead her to the hill they skidded down, there was still tire marks in the mud. Fresh mud tracks.

"Here?" She asked,

"It was here in my dream. It must be, the tire tracks and everything." I explained.

We stared at the tire marks for a while. Alice was hypnotized by it all. I snapped out of my staring and made my way carefully down the hill. Alice gasped,

"Bella!"

I ignored her.

"Isabella Swan turn around!" She shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll slip, get back up here!" She shouted, she sounded like my mother. I continued to ignore her. "Bella, what would Edward say?"

I paused. I shut my eyes and thought of him, he would probably act the same way as she is now, only he would come down here and drag me up the hill himself.

"Fine." I shouted back.

We got back in the car and drove onwards. I turned to Alice who looked furious, I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. She saw and huffed at me.

"It's not funny, you could of been hurt!" She shouted.

"Alice relax," I said.

"Relax? I've already lost two close people, I don't want to lose another."

We stayed silent for he rest of the journey, I think the mall trip was cancelled. We arrived at my house finally, I unbuckled my seat belt and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Alice." I said, she looked.

"Your my best friend, I just don't... want to got through it all again." She sighed, I knew what she meant.

"Neither do I." I smiled, she smiled back.

"Mall tomorrow?" I asked, she nodded eagerly.

"Sure thing!" She clapped.

* * *

**Happy ending to a happy-ish chapter :D**

**Remember, still a few more chapters to go before the BIG ending! You are going to LOVEit.**

**Love E.S.B.M.F xx**


	13. December Song

**Summary: All Human.**** The three Cullen boys are in the same car crash, sustain the same injuries (lung puncture) and all need transplants. One problem, there's only one lung available, and all three will die without it. In the POVs of Alice, Rosalie and Bella.**

**Set a few months later, to CHRISTMAS EVE! Yeaah! Thought I'd do a festive chapter considering it's nearly christmas:P**

**Italics are flashbacks :)**

**Thank-you to my beta for the help, once again **

* * *

**Chapter 13: December Song (Part 1)**

**Rosalie P.O.V**

* * *

**Part 1:** 3 days before Christmas.

I watched as Emmett lifted out the christmas tree from the attic, it made me laugh to see him struggle since he was acting all tough a few minutes earlier. I was now four months pregnant, so Emmett insisted on doing _everything _anyway, but I wanted to do the decorating myself, I enjoyed it.

When he'd finally got the last box down, I set the tree up and began wrapping it in tinsel. He slumped down on the couch and watched me,

"Need any help?" He asked, I turned to him,

"If you want to help me, start getting the baubles out." I smiled, he nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." He joked.

He sat on the couch again and started getting the baubles out. I had a color theme, silver, gold and red it was this year, so only those color baubles were allowed. When it came to Christmas, I was in charge.

"So, do we want to know the sex of the baby, yet?" Emmett asked,

"Do you?" I asked him, as I began wrapping the lights around the tree.

"I suppose, the appointments tomorrow," He began, I turned around, "an early christmas present." He smiled.

I sighed, "Okay."

----

The next day, Emmett was excited. He was really looking forward to seeing if we were having a 'baby Emmett' or a 'baby Rosalie'. We entered the hospital and made our way to the maternity ward. On the way, we past a familiar set of rooms.

_We followed him and reached three rooms, all with masses of people going in and out of them._

It was where Edward and Jasper had died. Emmett knew too, I saw it in his eyes. He blinked and looked at me,

"Emmett-"

"Come on, lets go." I didn't blame him, I didn't want to bring it up, either.

We reached maternity, and immediately recognized a nurse that was present on _that _day.

_Suddenly, a nurse came in,_

_"Dr Cullen, your needed in ICU." She said, almost in a flirtatious kind of way._

_"Thank you Suzie, I'll be up in a minute," He told her, she blushed. As she exited I vaguely heard her say 'Oh My God!', I smiled._

We went to the desk and the woman looked up instantly,

"Rosalie Hale." I smiled.

"Dr Grace will be with you in a minute, take a seat."

I nodded and sat down. Emmett put his hand on my stomach and looked at me, we both smiled. Suddenly, a woman came around the corner. "Rosalie Hale?" She called.

We entered the room, a very festive room I might add, and I saw Emmett grin, I chuckled as we sat at her desk.

"I understand this is your first child?" She asked,

"Yes."

"And how many months are you?"

"Four."

"OK, that's the boring bit over, ready to see your baby?" She asked

"YES!" Emmett bellowed.

I jumped up onto the bed and lifted my top to show my stomach. She turned the machine on and put the cold jelly stuff on my stomach. A picture appeared, and I felt happy, and by the look of Emmett's expression, so was he.

"Oh" The midwife suddenly said.

"What does 'Oh' mean?" I asked.

"It seems double congratulations are needed," She smiled. Emmett and I looked at each other.

"Twins?" Emmett asked, she nodded.

"A boy and a girl."

I started crying, and saw Emmett tear up too. Our son, and our daughter.

Olly Edward Jasper Cullen and Emmelie Meredith Cullen.

* * *

**Part 2: **Christmas Eve.

Emmett and I decided to tell everyone about our news on Christmas day, at Christmas lunch.

I climbed into bed with Emmett, who was reading yet_ another_ baby book, I think he's been through five since we found out we were having twins. I leant against him and he put the book down,

"How are the twins doing?" He asked,

I put my hand on my stomach, "They're being good, although I think Olly is the one who's kicking me the most if he takes after you." I joked.

He laughed, "Well, he can't help having a tough daddy!" He smiled. "And Emmelie will have her mommy's looks."

I chuckled. But went silent, "Do you miss them?"

"Who?"

"Edward and Jasper."

"Oh... of course I do, and I feel-" He stopped.

"Feel what?" I asked.

"Guilt, for being alive." He whispered.

"Emmett, your alive for a reason, for me, for Olly and Emmelie!" I said, "they need a daddy, like I need you." He kissed me, and put his hand on my stomach.

"I love you, I love all three of you." He whispered.

----

I woke to Emmett tapping my arm, I opened my eyes and saw him with a very child-like grin on his face.

"Emmett, what-"

"Come on Rose, get up, it's christmas day!" He grinned.

I sat up and felt a kick,

"You woke _us_ up." I said, rubbing my stomach.

He looked at the bump, "You'll understand the excitement when your older." I chuckled.

I went downstairs with Emmett miles ahead of me. I stopped and looked at the closet. I went in to see the bag of present's I'd bought him. I lifted them out and went into the living room.

Emmett was already sat on the couch, hold the first of many presents, witch I guessed were for me. I sat next to him and put the bag next to my leg.

"Merry Christmas." He smiled as he gave me the present.

"Thank-you." I said.

After we'd opened them all, I couldn't help but feel pleased with what I'd bought Emmett. He especially liked the Lynx Bullets I bought him. I was about to stand up when Emmett pulled me back down,

"Hey!"

"Wait, I have one last present for you." He smiled. He gave me a small box, a black velvet one.

"Emmett." I said, my emotions mixed. I knew what was in that box.

"Open it." He encouraged. I opened it and smiled. A Ring.

"Oh Emmett." I whispered.

He took my hand and smiled, "Marry me, Rose."

"Okay. Yes." I grinned. He smiled and kissed him.

* * *

**Please don't comment and say I've had a proposal already, who cares, it's my story.**

**Festive Chapter for you!**

**Olly was named after the great Olly Murs from X-Factor (The real winner)**

**Review, maybe?**

**x MeRrY cHrIsTmAs X**

**Love E.S.B.M.F xx**


	14. Three Cheers for Long Years

**Summary: All Human.**** The three Cullen boys are in the same car crash, sustain the same injuries (lung puncture) and all need transplants. One problem, there's only one lung available, and all three will die without it. In the POVs of Alice, Rosalie and Bella.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Thanks to my beta. She does some great beta-ing XD**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Three Cheers for Long Years.  
Rosalie P.O.V**

* * *

"You ready yet, Rose?" Emmett shouted from downstairs, "we're already... ten minutes late."

"I'll be right down."

I took one las look in the mirror, and smiled at my reflection. I was proud of my bump. Sure, I was getting fat, but that didn't matter to me, because in five months time I would be holding my two wonderful babies.

I went downstairs to see Emmett sat on the couch.

"Ready." I said, he turned around and smilled.

"You look perfect, Rose." He smiled, wrapping his arms around me,

"You look gorgeous, yourself." I whispered.

----

We arrived at Carlisle and Esme's house. I saw Alice and Bella's cars, they were obviously here. Suddenly, I could see Emmett out of the corner of my eye, breathing heavily, but we'd barely walked a meter.

"Hun, are you okay?" I asked, putting my arm around him.

"Rose, I'm fine, honestly, lets just get in and have a good christmas, okay?"

"Okay" I murmured unwillingly.

He knocked on the door and we were greeted by Esme, who was wearing an apron, I smiled. We went upstairs to see Alice and Bella sat on the couch, and Carlisle just come out from the kitchen, it just seemed empty considering we were missing two people.

We all sat down as Esme brought in the turkey. I never knew she could even cook. When it was carved, we all began eating, this is when Emmett and I planned to tell everyone our news.

"Um, everyone," Emmett said, they looked. "We have... news." He said.

"What news?" Alice asked.

"Well, me and Emmett went for a scan the other day and... well... we're having twins." Everyone suddenly smiled, I felt Emmett grip my hand.

"Congratulations, you two!" Esme squealed. I saw Bella smile too.

"Do you have names?" Carlisle asked,

"Well, we're having one of each." Emmett began. "So for the boy, his name is Olly Edward Jasper Cullen,"

"And the girl is named Emmelie Meredith Cullen." I added.

----

After lunch, we all sat in the living room. Alice had bought a few more presents for us all, she'd bought me a silver necklace with a locket on it, she said I could now put the twins first pictures in.

Everyone was drinking wine, of course I had orange juice. Bella and Alice had gone into the kitchen with Carlisle and Esme, so it was just me and Emmett.

"Are you okay? Seriously?" I asked him, he scoffed.

"Of course I am." He said. I took his hands, they were clammy and sweaty.

"Emmett, your hands-"

"Relax." He said, sort of panting.

"Emmett?" I said.

"Rosalie, rela-" He fell forward and passed out on the floor.

I bolted up and ran into the kitchen,

"Rosalie, what's happened?" Alice asked,

"Emmett, he's collapsed in the living room!" I cried. "Help him, please!"

Esme put her arm around me as Carlisle ran into the living room. We all went into the living room, where Carlisle had rolled Emmett onto his back. I shrugged away from Esme and to Emmett's side.

"Is he okay?" I asked,

"He's not breathing," Carlisle said.

"No! He's going to die, I knew it, it was al too good to be true!" I cried.

"Rosalie, calm down, it's not good for you twins." He said.

I stood up and went to Esme. He began CPR on him, mouth-to-mouth and then pressing his chest. I cried into Esme's shirt, with my hand on my stomach. I looked back up and saw Carlisle pressing his chest. I was prepared for the worst, when suddenly Emmett coughed and took in a gasp of air. He was alive!

"Emmett!?" I gasped, Carlisle smiled with relief.

I ran to his side and hugged him, "Oh god, Emmett, don't scare me... _us_ like that again." I said.

"Sorry," He whispered. He turned to Alice and Bella. "Bella, Edward says he loves you, but you have to...to let go, he said to start living again. He said he loves you too much to hurt you, to see you hurting." Bella's eyes has tears in them, and for once, she smiled fully.

"Thank you, Emmett." She whispered tearfully.

"And Alice," She looked at him, "Jasper says he hasn't left you, he'll always be with you." He said, gesturing the ring on Alice's finger. She smiled and a tear fell down her cheek. "And he said he'll always love you, no matter what you do now."

----

Carlisle said Emmett was OK to go home, the reason he collapsed was something to do with his new lung adjusting to the air flow. I drove, so he could rest. That night, he was quiet, not normal for him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I've ruined christmas."

"Oh Emmett, of course you haven't, you couldn't help what happened." I told him.

"Thanks, Rose." He smiled.

"By the way, how did you know what Edward and Jasper said?"

"I was so close to death, I guess I saw them." He whispered.

"Did they look OK?"

"Yeah. 'Never better' they told me." He said, I smiled. "Lets hope that's the closest I'll get to death until I'm ninety." He chuckled, I laughed.

"Lets hope that." I smiled. "Three cheers for long years."

* * *

**Awh. I would never kill Emmett off. Oh, when he sees Edward and Jasper (R.I.P) he was so close to death he was at heaven's door (not religious, I like the phrase)**

**Review, maybe?**

**Love E.S.B.M.F x**


	15. Her Loss, Their Gain Part 1

**Summary: All Human.**** The three Cullen boys are in the same car crash, sustain the same injuries (lung puncture) and all need transplants. One problem, there's only one lung available, and all three will die without it. In the POVs of Alice, Rosalie and Bella.**

**This is now set 5 months later! **

**Hope you all had a great christmas. I got some kick ass stuff!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Her Loss, Their Gain (Part 1)  
Rosalie P.O.V**

* * *

I could feel them moving inside me, restless. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I leant over to touch Emmett's cheek.

"Honey, I think its time." I whispered.

"What?" He asked, he was only just waking up, rubbing his eyes.

"Emmett, the _twins_ are coming." I said a bit louder, cringing and biting my lip when I felt another stab of pain.

"What!" He bolted up.

He got out of bed and helped me out too. We didn't bother packing a bag or anything so we went straight to the car.

"Emmett, call Carlisle, he can meet us at-" I bit my lip as another stab of pain hit, "-the hospital." I panted.

"OK," He said, letting me hold his free hand tightly.

As we drove, he spoke to Carlisle, who agreed to meet us at the hospital enterance. When we arrived, Emmett helped me walk to the doors, where Carlisle was stood.

He took us in and got us a room immediatly.

----

A few hours had passed. Nothing. Absolutely nothing but _absolute_ agony. Emmett was with me the whole time, he never left my side, partly because I had his hand trapped inside my hand.

Carlisle came in, Emmett seemed really impatient now,

"Carlisle, how long left?"

"She's seven centimetres dialated now, not long left." He told us,

I turned to Emmett, who was now looking at me. I squeezed his hand tightly again when I felt another contraction; which were happening more often now.

"Emmett, please stay with me, don't leave me alone." I sobbed.

"Don't worry Rose, I'll be at your side when the twins are born, don't worry." He whispered. I smiled.

"I'm scared." I whispered.

"Don't be, you'll be fine." He said, I screamed at another contaction, which lasted a couple of seconds again.

"Distract me from the contractions." I panted.

"Um... who will be born first do you think, Emmelie or Olly?"

"I don't know... Olly, he's more determined to get out."

"I think so, too." He smiled.

Carlisle came in again, along with a midwife. Emmett tensed up a bit and I squeezed his hand,

"Is it time yet?" I asked,

"Your ten centimetres," Said the midwife, she then looked at Carlisle.

"Are you staying in with her, Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes he is!" I said. Emmett nodded.

"Okay. Rosalie, when I get to three, want you to push, okay?" I nodded, grabbing Emmett with both of my hands. "1, 2, 3" I pushed, squeezing Emmett's hand, "And stop." Carlisle said.

I looked at Emmett, who was biting his lip and was cradling his hand, "Same again Rosalie, 1, 2, 3." I pushed again, this time my eyes were shut tightly.

Suddenly, I heard it, the cry of my first baby. I looked at Emmett who was smiling from ear to ear, "Which one came first?" I panted.

"Emmelie did." He said, looking completely shocked and happy as I was.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

Carlisle came over with a small bundle. He handed her to me, and I automatically smiled. Her small face was all pink, and her eyes were open, looking right at me.

"Emmelie." I whispered.

"She's beautiful," Emmett said, "Just like her mom." He kissed my cheek.

"Emmett, you'll need to take her, now" The midwife said, I then remembered the pain I was feeling. Still having contractions, it was Olly's turn.

"Remember Rose, after 3, push." I nodded. "1, 2, 3."

I pushed again, this time without Emmett holding my hand. Suddenly, I heard Olly's cry. I fell back onto the pillow and sighed, I as glad it was over. The midwife walked over with Olly, who was now sleeping.

"Olly." I whispered.

----

Emmett was holding Olly, who was still sleeping, and I had Emmelie, who still had her eyes open, taking in her surroundings. At that moment, I felt lucky. I had two wonderful babies and I had Emmett, who had fought and battled through his bad health to be here now.

"Did you call Alice and Bella?" I asked, not taking my eyes from Emmelie.

"No, I'll do that now." He said.

Just as he said that, Esme came in, her eyes full of happiness. "Congratulations, you two." She was beaming with joy.

"Thanks, do you want to hold Olly for a sec., I need to call Alice and Bella." She nodded.

"Sure."

Emmett handed Olly to Esme, who immediately went into maternal mode and was cooing Olly. Emmelie was still wide awake, and had her small hand wrapped around my finger.

**Emmett P.O.V**

I was walking down the hall with a skip in my step (not literally). I felt so damn lucky, I had two beautiful twins, and a fiance as beautiful as the sun. I made it to my car, and I dialed Alice's number in.

"_Hello?_"

"It's Emmett, I'm a dad!"

"_No way?! Oh my god Emmett that's wonderful, congratulations! How's Rosalie and the twins?_"

"She's... perfect, she did wonderful, and the twins, well, just beautiful."

"_Oh I'm so happy for you guys! Look, Bella and I will come to the hospital now, okay?_"

"Sure, no problem, I'll see you later."

"_Bye._"

I put my phone back in my pocket, but I felt light-headed. I grabbed my car roof for support but my chest began to feel tight. I began breathing quickly, like I couldn't breath.

Suddenly, my whole body felt weak, everything blurred, too. I felt my legs give way and suddenly I saw... nothing. Blackness...

* * *

**To be Continued... Oh a cliff hanger, I tell you I love cliff hangers. And by Part 1, it's the 'Their Gain' bit, as in the twins gain life. (Thank my beta for the title name)**

**Review, Maybe?**

**LOVE E.S.B.M.F x**


	16. Her Loss, Their Gain Part 2

**Summary: All Human.**** The three Cullen boys are in the same car crash, sustain the same injuries (lung puncture) and all need transplants. One problem, there's only one lung available, and all three will die without it. In the POVs of Alice, Rosalie and Bella.**

**Continued...**

* * *

**Chapter 16: : Her Loss, Their Gain (Part 2)  
Rosalie P.O.V **

* * *

Previously...

_I put my phone back in my pocket, but I felt light-headed. I grabbed my car roof for support but my chest began to feel tight. I began breathing quickly, like I couldn't breath._

_Suddenly, my whole body felt weak, everything blurred, too. I felt my legs give way and suddenly I saw... nothing. Blackness..._

----

"Well, I gotta say Rosalie, you and Emmett did a great job." Esme said, I chuckled.

"We did, didn't we." I smiled.

I was holding Olly again, he'd briefly woken up, but fell asleep again with his small hand wrapped around my finger. Carlisle was sat with his arm around Esme, looking at Emmelie, who was now finally sleeping.

"I wonder where Emmett is." I said,

"Don't worry, I'm su-" Suddenly, Carlisle looked at his pager, which was beeping, "I'll be back in a second." He said, half running out of the room.

Esme and I were silent for a moment, until we head the chaos outside,

"... Young Male, he was found in the parking lot next to his car." A nurse said,

"Get him to ER, he's not breathing." Another one said, "Page Perry, now!"

Me and Esme looked at each other, suddenly to be joined by Carlisle again, who had a shocked expression, which really worried me.

"What's happened?" I asked,

"It's a good job your sat down, Rose." Carlisle whispered

"What are you talking about, what the hell has happened?"

"That man they're taking to ER is Emmett." He said.

"What? It can't be, he went outside to call Al-" I then hit me, "Oh my God, I've got to see him." I started to get of the bed,

"Rosalie, you can't, you've just given birth."

"I have to!" I cried, which awoke Olly and Emmelie.

"Rosalie, leave it with me, I'll tell you _everything _that happens." He said, I sat back onto my bed and cradled Emmelie, as did Esme to Olly.

----

It had only been half an hour, but it seemed like an eternity. Both the Twins were asleep in two cribs, and Esme was reading a magazine. I was just sat silently.

He was dead. I knew it, and Carlisle didn't have the guts to tell me. But right on cue, he walked in, and I prepared myself,

He took a deep breathe, "He's stable, the reason he wasn't breathing was because his body has rejected the lung." He explained.

"Wha-" I paused, "Where is he now?" I asked.

"In the ICU, he's been put on breathing apparatus, but Rosalie, I wouldn't get your hopes up too high,"

"Why not?" I asked.

"He's only got a 30% chance of surviving the night." He sighed.

That did it. I felt my eyes tear up, I swallowed and sighed.

"Isn't there anything you can do to... well, help him?"

"I wish there was," He sighed.

"Can I see him, please?" I asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Sure."

I used a wheel chair to see him. Carlisle pushed me into Emmett's room, and I got the sense of déjà vu, reminding me of all those months ago, when every second mattered, just like now.

"I'll leave you alone," Carlisle whispered'

I wasn't too shocked by the machinery, although there was a whole lot more than last time._ Lifeless_. That word, on loop in my head. I wheeled the wheel chair a bit closer to him, and put my hand on his chest.

"Please," I whispered, "Don't go."

Suddenly, a doctor walked in, "Oh, sorry." He said. "I'll just-" He suddenly tilted his head slightly and just stood there gormlessly. "You could be Elliot's long lost twin."

"What?" I asked.

"I-um-"

"Haley, come!" I heard from a distance. The doctor ran out of the room.

----

Night came quickly. Esme had gone home, but Alice and Bella were now here, both with Emmelie and Olly in their arms.

"Rosalie, you need to sleep." Alice said,

"I can't. I want to be there in case he-" I didn't want to say it.

"Don't think like that, he has you and two wonderful babies to live for." Bella said.

"Carlisle said he had a 30% chance of making it through the night." I told them, they went speechless.

"That's just a number, Rosalie." She replied.

"_That_ number is scaring the hell out of me, right now." I said, trying not to cry.

"Oh Rosalie, you have to be strong for Emmelie and Olly, they're barely a day old." Alice told me, as he looked down at Emmelie's sleeping face.

I sighed "I guess you're right-" Carlisle walked in,

I tensed up hoping it would be good news, but judging by his expressionless face, it didn't seem good at all. But I remembered what Alice had told me, to be strong for the twins.

"Is he okay?" I asked, he looked down.

"Rosalie..."

* * *

**Cliff hanger again. I love cliff hangers. I've been watching a lot of Scrubs latey, so I had to add the J.D. fantasy and Dr Cox parts in. Don't flame me for them, just a bit of fun. **

**REVIEW, maybe? x**

**E.S.B.M.F xx**


	17. Happy Endings

**Summary: All Human.**** The three Cullen boys are in the same car crash, sustain the same injuries (lung puncture) and all need transplants. One problem, there's only one lung available, and all three will die without it. In the POVs of Alice, Rosalie and Bella.**

**Haha left it at a Cliff hanger last time, didn't I! By the way, some of you asked about the "You could be Elliot's long lost twin." line. The doctor was J.D from Scrubs, my beta just thought it would be funny to put in. **

**I don't own Twilight, S.M does.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Happy Endings  
Rosalie P.O.V**

* * *

_Previously..._

_Carlisle walked in, _

_I tensed up hoping it would be good news, but judging by his expressionless face, it didn't seem good at all. But I remembered what Alice had told me, to be strong for the twins._

_"Is he okay?" I asked, he looked down._

_"Rosalie..."_

_----_

"Well?" I pushed, he looked up and smiled.

"Emmett's condition is improving, in fact his chances of surviving are increasing." He explained. I sighed heavily.

"What are you going to do about his lung?"

"Currently, its been no bother. However we will be giving him a new one." He added.

"Oh, thank you Carlisle, you don't know how happy I am right now." I grinned.

"That's wonderful news." Alice smiled.

"Is he awake?" I asked,

"Barely. It's best if we kept him how he his, with his beathing assitance and all." I nodded.

"You hear that, kiddos, your daddy's going to be fine." Bella said to the twins. I chuckled.

* * *

**2 Years Later.  
Rosalie P.O.V (A/N. Sorry for putting it in Rosalie P.O.V all the time)**

* * *

"Momma!" Emmelie shouted, that's all she could really say, that and 'yes'. But ironically, Olly's first word was 'Dadda'.

"Yes, baby?" I asked as I picked her up, "Hungry?"

"Yes!" She said, it was hard to keep a straight face from the enthusiasm she had in her voice whenever she said 'Yes'.

I carried her into the kitchen, where Emmett was with Olly, already feeding him. Olly was a daddy's boy, he followed Emmett _everywhere _and tried copying everything he did. Emmelie, however, was a Mommy's girl, she likes playing with my make-up mostly.

"Come on, up onto the chair." I lifted Emmelie onto a chair.

"Dadda!" Olly shouted, Emmett lifted him from the chair and tickled him, Olly squealed.

Emmett's health was fine, however he has to have hospital visits every month to check on his lung, and has to take medication to help it a little.

"Come on, monkey-man, football!" Emmett said as he carried Olly outside.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. It was Bella and Alice. They had moved on, too, but they still refuse to date again until four years after Edward and Jasper's deaths. They still visit their graves, putting flowers down and tidying them up a bit.

"Hi Rose!" Alice smiled, immediatly lifting up Emmelie and hugging her tightly.

"Hi Alice, hey Bella." I smiled.

"Hi." She said. She was still a tad upset about Edward. She was seeing someone about her grieving, but she wasn't bursting into tears at the mention of his name anymore.

We went into the back garden and saw Emmett chasing Olly, who had just learnt to walk, and wanted to walk everywhere.

"Careful, you two!" I shouted to them, Olly turned and towards me. I opened my arms and lifted him up, he wrapped his arms around my neck and I hugged him.

"Hey, Love." Emmett said, I put Olly down and kissed Emmett.

"Hi, Olly." Bella smiled. Olly looked up at her and squealed, she lifted him onto her lap.

"So, what have you two been up to?" I asked, Alice looked at Bella.

"Tell them." Bella encouraged.

She smiled. "I met this guy... the other day in the store."

"Really? What's he like?" I asked.

"Just like Jasper. Obviously if I _do_ date him, it won't just be for that, I promise it was just pure coinsidence he's just like Jasper." She smiled.

"Good for you, Alice." I congratulated.

"What about you, Bella?" Emmett asked.

"May said I should try dating again." Bella said. May was her therapist for her grieving.

"You should try." I replied.

"I'm just scared that I'll forget about Edward." She sighed.

"You won't, don't worry. You'll never forget him." I said to her, she smiled.

I watched as Emmelie and Olly played tag around the garden. Emmelie has inherited my blonde hair and personality (Stubborness Emmett reckons it is), but has Emmett's eye colour. Olly has got Emmett's hair colour and eye color, but he has my smile.

Emmett put his arm around me and kissed me. I had what I had always a wanted, a husband and a family.

A few hours later Emmelie and Olly went to bed. Alice and Bella went home, which left me and Emmett alone. We sat in the living room and the TV on, even though we weren't watching it.

"You know, 2 years ago, I never thought I'd be sat here, now." Emmett said.

"Me too. I thought none of you would be here,"

"But I am. That's all that matters." Emmtt whispered before he kissed my ear, my neck and my lips.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you, too." He replied. "Do you want to?"

"I thought you were never going to ask." I giggled as we ran upstairs to the bedroom.

_To the future. _I thought.

* * *

**!END! **

**Thank you to eveyone who read and reviewed 'Breath'. I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to:- Death Cab for Cutie (song inspiration).**

**I love you, my reviewers:** **Iceblondie, codedotty, AngelsLuvMe, ..fia, ksbballgirl1, dark but so lovely, x-tobecontinued-x, Music of the wind, :), Lauren A, andreax, SwimmingTwilightLover96, gabyhyatt, lovin ur story, heal my bleeding heart, Night of Blue Fire, the-smallthings23, JennsEmeralds, sonea91, andrea-af91, beckayyboo, barbiedoll123, -TwilightLuvr4Eva-, Elliptical, FaithTrustPixieDust01, Bree Kazu Cullen, Jessie-Colleen, TwilightLover1518 and cullen4ever96**

**I love you my beta Elizabeth AKA x-tobecontinued-x**

**Please read The 'My Heartache and Yours' sequel 'Our Heartache', which I've wrote the first chapter for :) (READ My Heartache and Yours before reading Our Heartache)**

**E.S.B.M.F x x x**


End file.
